


The Missing Teen Stark

by AnChow3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dr. Bruce Benner, F/M, FRIDAY Artificial Intelligence, Gang Rape, Happy Hogan/Tony Stark Friendship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Michelle Jones is a good friend, Mom Pepper Potts, Multi, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, No Super Powers - AU, Not Beta Read, POVs, Panic Attacks, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is 15, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Rape Kit, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, dad tony stark, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnChow3/pseuds/AnChow3
Summary: Peter Stark suddenly went missing for one day.He wasn't found until the next day all bruised and injured. and raped.this story is about the journey kidnapping day and later found in an abandoned alley, gang rapped.the story will follow the aftermath of rape and rape recovery of the teen.how the teenager copes and deals with this lifetime nightmare filled scar.and how the parents are affected...People say, those who have been raped are not the only one that falls victim to the monsters called rapist, but their family too falls victim of their crucial act.TW: violence andnon-con sexual assault(certain chapters only)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Peter Missing ?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains a heavy amount of violence and non-consensual sexual assaults. but they will be limited to certain chapters only and not all chapters.
> 
> so be aware of the tw.

Pepper and Tony had been going insane since afternoon searching for their son Peter. He left usually for school. And when it was past more than an hour and a half, Pepper called Tony. They tried to search every nook and corner they had idea or no idea about. But there was no such news. Pepper has gone really mad and crying uncontrollably. The New York cops were informed later about the missing case of the teenager.

They were a mess. Both parents! They had no idea what could happen to their child, or how could he go missing. Pepper’s been the worst state of mind. Mothers always tend to be soft and fragile.

And Tony was never good with emotions, but the more he missed his son thinking of him in danger, he felt the more helpless.  
That is when Tony came without Peter with him, Pepper lost it.

Pepper yelled at her husband in shock "you are Tony Stark and you’re telling me you could not find our son"

"Honey, I tried everywhere I swear, but I couldn't track him anywhere, I'm worried too" Tony tried to reason

He didn’t want a fight right now. Not with her at least

....

In the eerie morning...

The last thing she cried before falling asleep in her husband’s arms “I want my child back.” Tony’s phone rang grabbing the attention of a distraught wife from disturbing sleep and the other half from a deep trance. Tony tiredly answered the call merely whispering hello

An unknown voice from the other side sounded hesitant but never the less asked, is it Mr. Peter Stark’s Dad speaking?

Tony’s head shot up and glanced at an awake hopeful Pepper while answering “yes I am ma'am, but who are you speaking and how do you know Peter?” Pepper grasped Tony’s arm with fear

The lady on the phone replied certain of the situation “well sir I found a boy in this alley with  
um…severally injured and currently unconscious, I found your number mentioned as an emergency on his back pocket’s card, he needs immediate medical attention”

Tony’s heart dropped and his expression changed to horrified, he couldn’t express what he felt at the moment. Just dismissing the call after noting the street name he left to fetch Peter home.

Tony made his way out immediately, Pepper wanted to accompany but Tony felt it was better if Pepper stayed back not sure of the child’s situation. He left after placing an assurance kiss on her forehead.

....

When Tony landed the spot, the lady left after locating Tony and a brief detail of how she found him.

Lady informed Stark “I was jogging from here when I thought I saw a figure, and then I saw this kid, I then checked his pockets for any ID, usually no one comes here, and there was no one around with him. I thought I must call the number first” Stark just nodded her way, too much distraught to speak.

“Do you need a hand?” the Lady asked politely.

“No it’s fine, I’ll get him, thank you, Miss.” Tony politely refused her offer.

With shaking legs Tony moved forward to see his little innocent child lying on the dirty and isolated alley. His phone, watch, and school bag missing. Tony knelt beside his injured son. Taking a detailed look at him. His body looks worn out, with cuts and blood stains mostly on his arms and face. More drop of blood on his pants. Tony took his hands in his when he stared at his wrists that looked more like they were tied tightly for long enough to leave his wrists brutally bruised.

How could he be so careless!

Tony had an inclining idea of what had happened to his child. But he dreaded the worst. He didn't want to believe it, tears rolled down his eyes. The father sat with a thud defeatedly beside his lifeless son’s body, face-palming himself.

He blamed himself.

Pulling himself he carried his son and heading for their home.

“FRIDAY call Bruce emergency on our floor” On the way, he instructed his AI to call his friend Dr. Bruce Benner to come urgently. Tony got home carrying the still unconscious kid in his arms.

When the private elevator on their floor opened Pepper gasped crying at the sight “oh my god! oh my god!”

Rushing to her child she helped Tony till Peter’s room. After laying him on the bed properly Pepper holds his head cuddling to her.

“What happened to him, Tony? Why is he soaked in blood” asked Pepper worried

“Tony, what are we gonna do now?”

Tony and Pepper shared a worried look at the consequences of what could have possibly happened.

“I don’t know” his quick reply.

“I can’t say anything till we find out anything; Benner is already on his way. Let him check first” Tony responded out of breath.

In the meantime, Benner arrives in a few minutes calling for Tony.

“Tony” Benner calls out

“FRIDAY where’s Tony?” Bruce asked FRIDAY looking at the ceiling.

“BOSS, Dr. Benner is here” FRIDAY alerted Tony and he went back to the hall room.

Benner asked looking at Tony asking if they have found Peter? Tony just signaled him to follow him to Peter’s room meeting with a very unexpected scenery.

Oh my god, Tony what happened to Pete? Asked a flustered Benner looking at them

“We need you to check on him first” replied Tony quietly. Benner nodded

“Pepper?” Benner asked turning to Pepper to leave the room too. Reluctantly Pepper left with Tony letting the doctor check on Peter.

Tony leaned near the door outside Peter's room with Pepper leaning on him. Worried and Wondering.  
Weeping silently in each other’s embrace.

After a brief waiting which felt like a decade in Tony’s mind, Benner came out of the room dreading to speak what he suspected

“Tony, I’ve checked Peter thoroughly, and looking at his state is also enough to give away the suspicion”

The parents awaited the worst coming their way.

Benner continued “I…I think he’s been brutally raped and assaulted pretty much bad, his body is repeatedly molested. We need to treat him right away. But I would need my equipment. And then I can properly examine him for further injuries. Let’s take him to the med bay. Later we can go through the DNA tests. It will take a few hours”

Pepper gaped at the discloser. Her hand flew to her open mouth.

Tony nodded awfully quiet. There was nothing really to say at the moment. The scientist understood what they were going through.

They were heartbroken by the events. Suddenly Tony turned to Bruce holding his hand, almost pleading “don’t let anyone know” with a brief pause said “please”

Benner nodded understandingly. He understood what Tony meant by not letting the news out. It was not because he’s a billionaire. Not because he distrusted his friend. But because the billionaire is worried for his child and keeping it secret will let them make it easy for the child to recover from his suffering from media and things that can evade the kid’s privacy and recovery. Bruce understands that the father is concerned for his child, not for his reputation.

Tony nodded and left for Peter’s room. Lifting him in his arms they left for the med bay floor. Benner left before them.

Med bay…

When the small family arrived at Med Bay, they were met with an empathetic Bruce Banner. The scientist gives them a small smile and leads them to one of the rooms. There's a set of stirrups positioned at the end of the bed and a tray of equipment on a rolling table. "You can lay him down on the bed," Bruce says quietly.

“I will push him some drugs, so he will be semi-conscious about his surroundings to remember when he’s awake after slumber,” Benner informed before he could start the procedures further.

Pepper asked shocked, “You mean drugging him we do this?”

Benner told her “no-no, his body needs to recover, which is only possible when his body gets a required sleep and let the organs relax in the meantime, neither this drug will have any side effects, plus it will be easy for him to go through this test” he continued to assure them, “I care for him Pepper, I won’t do anything wrong”

Pepper replied relaxing her shoulders a little, “I’m sorry, I’m just worried for him”

“It’s ok, we all are,” Tony said to her rubbing her shoulders and Benner nodded his head indicating meaning the same.

When Benner left them giving a gown for them to change Peter, they looked at each other, wearing the same expression, they knew, Peter was always a shy kid, their child never liked to change his clothes in front of anyone, not even his parents, after a certain age.

But eventually, they had to take charge of changing his clothes, especially those dirty clothes right now. After changing when they just sat beside, Peter stirred a bit.

"ummh mum." Peter chokes out. Both Tony and Pepper turned to look at their son at the sound of his distraught voice. The scene before them breaks their heart. There lays Peter with red eyes and tears glistening in his eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" meanwhile Tony grabbed nearby glass-filled water and passed Pep to make him drink.

"T-He...y.." Peter stutters out. "They hurt me." "What do you mean, baby?" Tony asks patiently. "Did they beat you?" Peter shakes his head dizzily still half conscious 'yes'. "Did they physically hurt you?" Peter hesitates, but nods his head 'yes'. "Peter," Tony starts nervously, "what did they do to you?" Tony's entire world crumbles around him when his son nods his head.

“They did awful things, I didn’t like it, I didn’t want it”. Though Benner told them already, the confirmation by the child’s mouth got the suffering heart chills. "Oh, Peter." Pepper cried rubbing his back "I'm so sorry that happened, baby." "It hurts so bad." Peter sobs. "why?" the child cried

"There are some terrible people in this world baby. They just happened to be one of those people." Tony said while attempting to keep his anger at bay. How could someone do this? His poor, baby is going through so much pain because of these sick bastards.

"I know you probably don't want to, kiddo, but we need to take you the aid. Uncle Bruce will help you" Pepper initiates soothingly. "No, they're gonna hurt me." Peter cries. "I just wanna sleep, mama." "I know it might hurt, but we need to check you over. Then you can sleep on your bed" Pepper answers. "Can you stay with me? It hurts too much" Peter whines. "Of course, baby." Pepper hoists Peter up, earning a wince from the teen. "I'm sorry." She says and kisses Peter's hairline and Tony rubbing soothing circles onto his back and shoulder.

Benner comes and sits on his chair wearing his gloves "We're just going to talk for a little bit, okay Peter? I won't start the examination just yet." "Okay, Uncle Bruce." The teen responds quietly. He is so dizzy to think anything straight. Pepper straightens on the bed and positions Peter so that he is lying against her chest. The poor teenager is still trembling and his breathing is still shaky, but he's managed to calm down a little bit.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Bruce asks while laying a hand onto Peter's leg. Peter shivers a bit. "Not good." Peter mumbles. "Yeah? Can you tell me what hurts so I can help you feel better?" Bruce knows that he's talking to Peter like he's a toddler, but he knows it will help make Peter feel more comfortable and safe. "My legs and my-my wrists…my jaw." Peter stutters with heavy breaths. "But they also pushed me really hard and the front of my shoulder hurts, they bite me on the chest and my nipples itch."

"Okay. Do you feel nauseous?" Bruce asks. "A little bit," Peter answers truthfully. "Mostly exhausted though." Bruce nods understandingly.

"Okay, well after this you can take a nice nap. Everything is fine, Peter. This is not your fault and we all love you so much." The doctor says meaningfully. "Thank you," Peter says quietly, tears shining in his eyes again. "Nothing could ever make us stop loving you, baby," Tony says passionately. "Your mama and I love you so much and that's never going to change."

"I love you guys too. I feel scared. I don't want to lose you guys." Peter says, the glossiness in his eyes turning into tears on his cheeks. “There’s nothing to be scared of honey, we’re here” Tony piped in closely. "And you won't lose us," Pepper response while wiping Peter's tears away. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Are you ready, Peter?" Bruce asks the scared teen. Peter nods his head and falls further into his mama's hold. "Okay, let's get you in a position first and if at any time you need me to stop, you tell me and I'll stop," Benner told Peter.

"How are you feeling, honey? Should we start?" Pep asks while running a hand through Peter's curls. "Scared" Peter answers honestly.  
"I promise that we'll take things slow," Bruce says. "Now let's get started so you can get to sleep. First, we need to get your legs up in these stirrups, Tony, think you could give me a hand?" Tony nods and secures the teenager's legs in the objects. Peter's breathing starts to pick up and Tony moves so he can comfort his son.

"Hey, baby, you're okay. I promise no one here will hurt you, but I need you to take some nice deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" The genius asks. Peter responds by taking a few deep breaths then reaches his arms up like a toddler would do if they wanted to be held. "I've got you, Pete." Tony lifts Peter a little and places the teen's head on his lap. "Thank you," Peter says gratefully.  
Tony smiles and runs a calloused hand through Peter's chestnut curls.

Peter turns his head into his dad's stomach and lets out a high-pitched whine.

"Okay, Peter, I'm going to start the examination now. I need you to try and keep your muscles relaxed, okay?" Bruce says soothingly before inserting a metal object inside of Peter. "This is just going to help me take a look inside, Peter. I'll give you a minute to adjust to the feeling." Peter fidgets when he feels the object stretching him. He whimpers and cries into his dad's shirt. Even with his drained energy, his grip was tight.

"You're okay, Bambino. I promise everything is going to be okay." Tony rubs a soothing hand over Peter's stomach.

"Now I'm going to check you for any major tears or internal injuries. After that, I will work on collecting evidence then clean out the area." Bruce told them.

"And remember if you need to take a break we can stop, okay?" Pepper adds. "Okay." Peter chokes out. "Good boy." Tony praises. "So brave, I'm so proud of you." But Tony cringed inside at the thought of at what cost did this braveness his son gained. Peter tried to focus on his father's words as he felt Bruce's hands inside of him. He continues to cry as Bruce pushes his fingers against his inner walls. "Relax, honey." Tony continues to soothe. "You're doing so good, baby," Pep consoles.

"There are quite a numbers of small tears but I'll patch them up after I clean you up," Bruce explains. "This next part might be a little uncomfortable, but you're doing great so far." Bruce uses something that resembles a cotton swab to collect the "evidence". Peter does not like the action whatsoever. "No more Dad." Peter cries meekly. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"I know, baby," Tony says while running a hand through Peter's hair. “Do you want us to take a break?” Pep asks the teen pressing him close to her body. "I wanna be done. Please, Dada." Peter continues to beg and cry. "Relax, honey. We'll take a little break okay." Pep says soothingly. Bruce pulls out the swab and places it into a plastic bag. "We're almost done, Pete. Then we can go and take a nice nap."

"Can I take a bath first?" Peter asks innocently. "I feel dirty." "Of course you can, do you want me and mama to help you?" Tony questions. "Yes please," Peter says. "Are you ready to continue?" Bruce asks Peter. "I think so," Peter responds with a shaky breath and sharp intakes.

"We can wait a little longer if you need us to," Pep says. "I just wanna be done." Peter whines. "We're almost done, Peter. Just two more things." Bruce says. "And since you've been so good, we're going to have a treat with ice cream tomorrow." "Really?" Peter sniffles. "Really. We'll even make sure uncle Rhodey comes too with new lego sets of Star Wars." Tony promises and Pepper still caressing his head and back to soothe him distracting his body tenses. "Okay. I can do this." Peter says drowsily. "Yes you can, Bambino. You are so strong and you're so brave." Tony says placing a kiss in his head while Bruce resumes the exam.

"This might feel a little cold and it might sting a little bit," Bruce explains. "But it only hurts for a second because it's cleaning out your cuts." Bruce takes a tiny cloth and begins to clean out the area.

Peter whimpers when he feels a small stinging pain and Tony is quick to soothe him. "It's okay, Peter." The man says quietly. "You're okay." Bruce then took something that resembles a tiny water hose and used it to spray water and clean out any other substances.

The feeling reminded Peter of when the men came inside of him and he started to sob. "Stop. Please, I- I'm sorry." The teenager begged hysterically. "I p- promise I'll be better." "Hey, buddy, calm down." Tony shushes. "It's okay it’s just your daddy, mama, and Uncle Bruce."

"Hey, buddy, calm down." Tony shushes. "It's okay it's just your Dad, mama, and uncle Bruce." "D- Dad?" Peter whimpers. "Yeah, baby, it's me." The genius responds with a sad smile. "I don't like that." Peter whines. "Please no more." "No more, buddy, I promise," Tony says calmly. "C-Can we be done now?" Peter begs. "Just a little more, Baby," Pepper says while soothingly rubbing her hand along Peter's leg. "Then we can get you a nice warm bath" Pepper promises him. "Almost done?" Peter repeats looking frightened at his parents. "Almost done," Bruce confirms.

"I just need to stitch up the tears," Benner told him. "Okay." Peter breathes. "Just lay still for me, buddy. I'll be quick so you can go take a bath." Bruce says while grabbing a needle. Peter focuses on taking deep breaths as Banner finishes quickly. Tony continues to wipe the tears off of Peter's face as his little boy continues to cry. "All done," Bruce says while taking off his gloves. "The stitches will dissolve on their own, but no school for this next week. You need some time to recover." Giving him some time to catch on his breath and the harsh bruises on his thigh for air to cool them.

"And we are both taking a week off of work to be with you." Pep adds while cuddling her son more. "Your dad and I are here for you, honey." "Does your shoulder still hurt, Bambino?" Tony coos at his heir. "A little," Peter says. "But not as bad," Peter told them. Bruce steps forward and takes a look observing the wound more clearly. Then applying some cream there to soothe the ache.

"Let's give it a day and we'll see what happens, I think you've had a long enough night as it is," Bruce says while removing Peter's legs from the stirrups.  
Bruce motioned Tony and Pepper to carefully change Peter's laying pattern. Just to move him on his stomach "Okay now…I want to examine Peter on the back too. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop and I will stop. I just want to make sure of the other part too" Benner explained all of them  
Bruce lifted his gown revealing his whole bruised hip, butt cheeks, and spine, the parents looked away not comfortable that is happening and they’re bound to go with the process.

Peter was wincing pain already. His lower part was sore.

Bruce wears another set of gloves and warns Peter again of the equipment as he did in the beginning.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Bruce asks the visibly shaking teen. Peter nods his head and clutches into his mama's hold. "Okay, if at any time you need me to stop again, you tell me and I'll stop," Benner told Peter. Peter just gave a little humming sound.

His pink hole was bruised and a bit shade of purple and black with all the assault, and totally out of shape. He winced n high pitch when the cold equipment touched his assaulted part.

Benner tried soothing while inserting a metal object inside of Peter again “It’s ok...It’s ok Peter...This is just going to help me take a look inside, Peter. I'll give you a minute to adjust to the feeling." Peter fidgets when he feels the object stretching him. He whimpers and cries into his mum's shirt. His fingers digging her skin over the clothing. The boy let out a sob erupting his sore throat.  
Pepper tried to soothe his pain by rubbing his arms softly “it’s ok baby…You will be alright”

On the other hand, Tony’s expression hardened more watching his innocent child’s pain. It took him a whole lot of his patience and self-control to stay quiet and not go and punish the bloody rapists.

“They have ruptured his hole and tore his tissues here. It’s gonna take a while longer for these injuries to shape again.” Benner told them after observing his inner wounds. Meanwhile collecting the shreds of evidence along and filling in the information as critically as possible.  
Ton managed a nod on his way acknowledging him.

Peter’s grip getting tighter every second but he needed to relax his muscles too. Pepper tried to distract him to calm down.

When it was getting worst for Peter, Tony tried to soothe him “hey Kiddie, we will stop if you want” Peter heaved a sigh “no Dada just end it…please” begging to stop  
“Yes yes honey, just a bit. And then we’re done baby” Pepper said while peppering his face with soft soothing kisses  
“Okay now Peter I’m just going to clean them and stitch, and then it’s over,” said Benner. After a while, that felt nothing less than a painful torture Benner said “it’s over”.  
Pepper and Tony help get Peter back into his old clothes, minus the boxers that were stained with blood and...bodily fluids. "How about we go take that bath?" Tony suggests. "Then we can go to sleep." "Please," Peter states tiredly. "Alright, up we go," Pep says sweetly while Tony lifts Peter into his arms. Peter tries to hold in his whine of pain, but his parents still notice. "Still hurting?" Pep asks quietly. "Yeah." Peter grunts trying to get comfortable. "Don't like it." He adds. "Maybe a warm bath will help you feel better" Pep says.

We’ll let you some more time to relax, okay? Tony suggests. The younger Stark nods his head meekly as finally the exhaustion and sleep taking over his senses.

The elder stark rubs a soothing hand between Peter's shoulder blades as Pepper steadily rocks their son in her arms. After the teenager's body has relaxed the family moves to Tony and Pep's room.

"I'll go start the bath," Tony tells his wife. Pepper nods and starts undressing Peter slowly not to wake him startle. "No." Peter whines. "No, what?" Pepper asks softly while halting her movements. "Clothes on." The young Stark murmurs unconsciously. Pepper’s face turns into a sad smile lips quivering when she realizes why Peter wants to keep his clothes on. "We won't hurt you, baby." Pepper assures him “you’re safe with us”  
"Your Dad and I would never, ever hurt or intend to hurt you." Pepper reasons with her son.

"Okay." Peter relents, slowly lifting his tired arms so Pepper can remove his t-shirt easily. "Good boy." Pepper praises while peppering Peter's face with kisses. Tony then walks into the room and sadly stares at the scene before him. "The bath is ready." The inventor says while striding over to his family.

Tony smiles and pulls Peter back into his arms, much to the teen's embarrassment if he was conscious enough to realize because he is now fully nude, Tony and Pep walk over to their en-suite bathroom. As promised their large tub is filled to the brim with warm water and bubbles.

Tony gently lays Peter into the water and massages the teen's back. Peter sighs and rests his head against the edge of the porcelain tub in sleep. Tony takes a small cup from the edge of the tub and fills it with soapy water, he then uses the water to wash Peter's crazy curls. He takes extra time in shampooing his hair giving the teen a much-needed scalp massage.

Soon enough, Peter is in heavy slumber not even struggling to anything anymore. Pep gently and as softly she can rub his upper body, too careful to not hurt his skin or the sore n tore nipples. "Are you ready to get him out?" Pepper asks while Tony already leaves to grab the biggest, fuzziest towel they owned. "Mhm," Peter hummed contently snuggling to his mom. Pep chuckles sadly and pulls the plug at the bottom of the tub to drain out all of the water.

Tony hands his wife a large beach towel to wrap their son in. Pep unfolds the towel in her hands and Tony picks Peter up by his underarms. They slowly pat their son dry, making sure to be extra careful near his more sensitive areas.

....

Later Tony received a message from Bruce on Peter’s injuries and a few instructions of aftermath rape symptoms.  
Extragenital injury, Genital injury  
Bruising, Bleeding and tearings (anal), Difficulty walking, Sore body, sore throat.  
Broken and dislocated bones on shoulder, wrist, and a rib, badly bruised jaw.  
Shock and trauma

Tony and Pepper staying with Peter in their bedroom.

FRIDAY alert him of the cops waiting for his response on the ground.  
Thankfully it was after they had put Peter into sleep. And Pepper had passed out too beside him. The NYPD Cops came the afternoon that day for further inquiries.

Tony let them in and talked for a while Police "Mr. Stark we haven't yet found any clue of your missing boy, did he disappeared of his own will or you have any doubt on anyone who could kidnap him?"

"No he's fine actually, he was tired and stopped by his friend's house for the night, it was a late hour so we didn't inform the cop's" Tony explained But the cops right there wanted to probe the man more "Are you sure Sir?" Tony felt offended "of course why wouldn't I?"

"FRIDAY, show them Peter's sleeping in his room" FRIDAY played a clip of Peter's sound sleeping in his room.

"See" Tony snapped on them.

One of the cops replied "I'm sure he had your head off with worry" "Yeah teenagers these days" Tony brushed off

"so when he's here, then we should take your leave sir, thank you for your time," the other cop said leaving. Tony nodded acknowledging. He sighed and went back to Peter’s room after they left.

....

Tony had already called Peter’s school for emergency leave.

Peter was passed out. Just in deep slumber.

Ned and MJ had been calling Peter since they had gotten home, but his cell was continuously off.  
The next day too he didn’t show up at school. They were worried for their friend.

And not upon reaching him anyway, they decided to check on him on their way to home.

Tony received FRIDAY alerting him of the guests waiting for him on the elevator. Tony thought to sort this for a while till Peter is comfortable about anything and everything.

The elevator opened revealing the two teens with concerned faces for Peter. They’re his best friends after all. Tony smiled at the greeting.

“Hi Mr. Stark, where’s Peter? Is he alright? We have been calling him since yesterday now but he’s not answering his cell. He didn’t even come to school today. You know he’s never done this before” Ned put his worry. MJ nudged him to stop and let the Father reply to them too.

Tony sadly smiled at the two, but the mention of yesterday flickered his expression, but he masked it quickly before the teens could notice.

“Yeah yeah he’s fine, he left with his mom to Italy yesterday, and his Nona is not keeping well. The school knows of his leaves”

“Ohh! okay I’m sorry Mr. Stark, we’ll leave then, please tell him we called.” Ned and MJ said upset for not meeting him.

“It’s okay Snip, thank you for dropping by” Tony felt proud of his son’s choice of friends. They really cared for him.

.....

A few hours later…

Pepper had almost fallen asleep beside her son leaning on the headboard while stroking his precious curls.  
When Peter gained consciousness as if he remembers something as he stirred a bit he felt a presence, afraid and panicked, he started to throw his hands to defend himself.

Pepper got up startled “hey hey Peter…baby it's…its mama” it took Pepper sometime to calm him and assure her presence that he is safe now.

The pain between his legs is too painful to ignore. His shoulder hurts, his nipples oh my god it's sore with immense pain, even the mere touch of the fabric was irritating and itching in pain. His genital part was even sore with utter pain that is unexplainable.

When he registered that he’s in his house, in his mum’s embrace, he let out a scream laced with fear and pain “mama” Pepper’s heart wrenched with his frightening scream.

He felt impure and disgusted.

Tony came running to Pete’s room hearing his scream. He stepped forward and touched his son’s shoulder to which he just flinched from Pepper’s embrace. Even more, shaking with fear.

Tony stopped momentarily with shock. His face devoid of any emotions, fist clenching. He understood Peter just didn’t like any touch right now. His eyes darkening then left them walking out the room silently.  
His eyes replaying the fear in his innocent child’s eyes.  
Tony felt his heart may burst out. He heard the screams. But felt more helpless when his child withdrew himself from his father’s touch. He would get scared of his dad.

"It wasn't Peter's fault, it's the trauma" Tony tried to reason himself.

Tony hated he even had to worry about that. Much less, something like that would ever happen to Peter And even though those bastards were going to jail, Peter's battle wasn't over yet. Not even close.

Peter cried, more like screamed in his mom’s embrace.

His voice was even more raw and rough. Paining and burning.

Pepper asked very softly “do you wanna share anything baby?” peter sobbed and responded a while later “they took advantage of me”.

Pepper asked more concerned “did you know them?” Peter shook his head indicating no. Pepper probed more “how many were they?” Peter again responded with a lump in his sore throat “five”

Pepper hugged him more securely rocking the teen like a toddler.

.....

Two more nights are spent in this misery. Peter would wake up shouting and panting. And Pepper would always be there by his side.

For two days he didn’t take a morsel in his mouth without throwing up the next second.  
They were tired but still tried to feed him. When he wouldn’t eat without throwing up, and he would fell unconscious without notice. Pepper informed Bruce on phone.

“It’s ok Pepper, I’ll come and put him on IV, this way he would get some more rest and IV will keep his body hydrated, it’s not easy for the kid after what he went through” Benner consoled the worried mother

While they were talking, Tony sat near Peter caressing the curls of his poor child.

Sure, Peter always felt weak after remembering that night but this was worse. He knew he was back at home and he still couldn't control it. Tony sat in the hall. He has become more and awfully quiet since Peter was found.

He couldn’t see his innocent poor child suffering every day.  
It's just the beginning of the trauma only.

He hits his fist on his other palm frustrated.


	2. The Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape Scene
> 
> Avoid reading this chapter if it triggers you in anyway.

3rd POV

Sometimes beauty becomes dangerous. It attracts the eyes of evil.

Peter is 15 years old, but his looks are angelic. Pure innocence and beautiful facial features.

Peter was being bullied by Flash after school was over. A few street boys across the road watched them talking something among them and tried to overhear their conversation.

The next day after school was over; those same rowdy boys approached Peter.

“hey Peter” called one of the boys 

Peter turned to the sound but found strangers. His expression is quizzical. 

“Your friend Flash is in trouble with a guy there,” one of them said in a panicky tone 

Peter didn’t think more because no matter how bad and a bully Flash is, he is still a human and Peter was always kind to everyone, even with the bullies too. And believing their panicked gesture, he rushed with them before thinking of any consequences. “Where?”

He looked everywhere frantically here and there searching for any source which can lead to Flash but he was confused when he found none. 

He turned to them but they were looking at him with some devilish smirk.

“What is going on, there’s no Flash, who are you, what do you…what do you want?”  
“Ohh now that’s the right question, we want you, baby boy,” the guys said moving towards Peter.

They snatched his bag, which he was struggling to not let them, he thought it was a robbery. But those guys forced his bag pack from him and others jumped catching the bag and taking out a lighter from pocket was trying to set his bag pack on fire, which the gut succeeded after a few tries.

Peter was horrified at what was happening, if it was a mere robbery that they definitely wouldn’t have to burn it if they could steal his mobile or some money from it.

Then it must have been Flash’s idea to bully him or maybe beat him. Maybe a stupid prank.

Before he could protest one of them had hit him hard on his head and his neck rolled down with darkness surrounding his vision.

Peter blinked his eyes open then groaned and shielded away from the seemingly blinding light around him. Oh god, my head is going to split open. He moaned weakly and, trying to ignore his pounding headache, opened his eyes again to look around.

What the…? Where am I? Peter squinted around at what looked like… an unknown sticky-smelling alley? How the hell did I get down here? He tried lifting his arm to shield his eyes so he could get a better look around but it was… stuck. The boy glanced up in confusion then his eyes widened and a spark of fear flickered to life within him. His arm was trapped against a steel pipe behind him with wires. Shit, there weren't too many people around that could call or yell for help. As far as his vision could go, he could see an old shelter-like roof a few feet over his head large garbage can boxes. Peter could practically say he was in bloody danger. He recalled them off when heard some murmuring beside himself, none of them were good news.

He just wanted to go home to his Mom and Dad. Suddenly he remembered what must be his parents feeling now when they will learn he is missing, he doesn’t even have any idea of the current time. His wristwatch had a tracker but the watch is missing.

When the guys heard the shuffling sound they turned to Peter, and finding him awake, they left their cigarettes and alcohol bottles they were having after coming to their hide-out spot.

“Oh look who’s awake, its supper time” 

They went near him reaching for his hands to let his hands off the wire and start with their meal that the only purpose they brought him for.   
He stumbled back away from the man but they caught him again. He’s feeling sick at what is happening. He tripped off the curb and fell on his butt. He barely registered the pain.

The teen tried to pull his arm out of their grasp, but they wouldn't budge. 

Peter started from near dizziness as he felt the clothes rip and his skin being bared to the cool air. "What are you doing?" Peter thought he asked offended. 

He needed to getaway. This was all too much. He couldn't breathe. They ripped his tee unbuckling his belt off and threw it to the ground. But he was still having trouble breathing. He started to pull himself, but the more he tried, the more they forced them on him, he let out a loud groan as it scratched the back of his scalp harshly. 

"Don't you dare touch me," Peter spat weakly

They shook their head almost mockingly, lifting Peter's chin with a hand. "You are not in a place to make demands," the guy said then ripped the top

Now they were tugging on his pants, It took them too long to get it off around his ankles because he was too busy thrashing his legs to pull it off of them. But once they were finally down to his underwear. 

“No!” Peter yelled back, quickening his pace. “Get off.” 

Peter gasped out a sob. He wasn't supposed to be naked. They made him naked. There was no protection when he was naked. 

Everything hurt. His head, his back, his shoulder, his guts, even his split lip, but oh his head.

The boy gasped and flinched back, closing his eyes again as a large, dark shape floated across his blurry vision. 

"Stop moving!" the angry voice shouted, making Peter flinch as the loudness speared hotly through his aching head. "Here take this one and tie," said another guy from the group handing the boys a solid rope around his wrists to stop his continuous resistances and movements 

"please sto-" Peter's voice broke when he tried to talk and he coughed harshly, his throat parched and scratchy.

Oh no please not, he groaned, looking slowly around, it took his dazed mind a few seconds to realize he was completely stuck, his hands tied tightly above him and held by those boys and his legs uncomfortable spread and held on each side by them, bearing his clothed groin beside him. 

“Why? please let go-?" the boy rasped, then coughed again trying to clear his throat. 

Not good. His vision was too blurry to focus on anything in the dim light. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision, but that just made the pain in his head spike sharply. A soft groan escaped him, as he let his head sag forward 

"Quite," the one above his head growled menacingly. "We have no use for your words, but you can enjoy, that guy smirked. Peter can swear he felt disgusted, he felt their filthy alcohol smells.

"Stop kicking or else I'll make it hurt.” Peter went still. 

"No… I…." Peter tried to struggle against their grip, but he was so dizzy. Their closeness was suffocating. The boy couldn't seem to catch his breath. 

Peter sighed, slowly coming back from the darkness, somehow feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The boy was dazed and confused and couldn't pinpoint the discomfort until he felt something squirm deep inside him. He groaned, trying to curl up, but he couldn't move as they had him tied with rope

“Wait, no, don't”- Peter gasped, blinking his eyes open as his head jerked up to find them holding him captured, with his arms caressing over Peter’s bare chest.

"oh, baby boy. We didn't mean to scare you.. just stay quiet and cooperate." the guy on him sighed, nuzzling Peter's throat. "Oh mate…" it breathed, leaning against him, smoothing a hand over his chest. 

He leaned down to kiss him and it took all of Peter's self-control to not pull away. Squeezing his eyes shut and fear evident in his eyes.

The sound of clothing ripping hit the air as the creatures tore them, baring his genital to the cod air.

Peter gasped as the first tentacle reached him; its touch lightly ghosting over his bared pecks. He squeezed his eyes shut and cowered away, trying to ignore it. Maybe… maybe the thing would just go away.

Yeah right. 

The caresses deepened. Massaging, stroking, and fondling Peter's skin. More hands were added. Soon it seemed like they were touching every inch of Peter's bare chest and back. Had it been something else but those touches don’t felt good, but at the moment he was just terrified. 

Peter started shivering uncontrollably. He hurt and felt sick and now this. Would this torment ever end? He was so scared it was like his brain had just shut off completely. He swallowed hard. 

Oh god, he was so scared. He never thought he'd be raped. He’s a guy; he is not supposed to get raped. No one’s supposed to get raped! 

"S-stop," the teenager stuttered, finally finding his tongue again. "Jus'… leave me alone," he whimpered desperately, too scared to be ashamed of begging. 

"You're body trembles at our touch," the leader’s voice came whispering through the darkness of Peter's closed eyes. Peter’s breath quickened just a bit and he stiffened as the leader's arms wrapped around him and then he stepped closer so their chests brushed, His hands continuing to gently feel up his upper body. "Are you cold? We will warm you." 

Great now! It was trying to be nice and rape me at the same time. How do those two things even come close to going together? Peter shuttered involuntarily. He thought and opened his eyes to glare at them in front of him. 

"Don't touch me," he snapped, his anger temporarily burning away his fear and pain. 

The guy just grinned and pulled him closer, grinding its hips against his. "Feisty eh’" the leader rumble and teasingly slapped the boy's ass with a hand. 

Peter growled and glowered, his anger completely taking over. This whole thing just wasn't fair! Dammit, this had better just be a dream because if it wasn't there was going to be fucking hell to pay.

"Hey!-" Peter started to say in outrage, but the words were cut off by a sharp breath as the leader suddenly grasped the boy's package in its hand through the cloth of his pants. "Don’t" the boy let out a shuttering gasp, not at all sure how he felt anymore.

The guys smiled crucially their eerily toothy grin and massaged Peter's member through the remains of the boy's torn leftover clothing. "People like it when they are touched here, yes don’t they?" 

"No don't," Peter managed to pant out, his eyes wide and staring, horrified at the pleasure that was beginning to build inside him. Gods it was almost enough to make him forget the hands lazily creeping their way around to his butt. Damn it was getting so hard to concentrate. Then another guy started licking the side of his chest. 

"Oh god," the teen moaned as the leader’s tongue found one of his tender nipples. With their other hands caressing his skin and that hand that was manipulating… Oh god. "Stop! God, please stop." 

The leader just rumbled against him, ignoring Peter's plea. 

Peter shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. Everything was so distracting. He barely felt the painful pounding in his head anymore… except for the hot blood pounding in his ears. 

"uhmmm no!" the boy moaned uncontrollably as their tendrils stopped their willy-nilly caressing of his body and started to focus on the sensitive parts they had found. They caressed his tender sides, stroking the small of his back and up along his spine and his nipples… Oh god, his nipples. Peter groaned as the dark feelers pinch and teased his sensitive nubs. Tingles of pleasure crashed through his body making him cry out. He didn’t want that, it’s not pleasant, it’s disgusting. 

"Ah! I can't- I can't- Noooooo."   
The rowdy group grinned as the boy squirmed and bucked under their touch, pleasured sounds falling from his mouth. "We found your weak spot," the leader gloated smirking, deepening its caress to focus solely on the teen's nipples. The creature's tongue slithered down Peter's neck to lick and squeeze at those hard, aroused nubs. 

The boy’s body twitched and arched at the slimy touch, another cry falling from his lips. "No don't," he gasped. Oh god, he was so hot, it felt like he was drowning in heat. 

"You say noooo," the 3rd guy taunted emphasizing on 'no', making Peter gasp as the creature dipped its hands into the boy's lower parts and grasped his cock, flicking a finger over the tip of his hard, dripping length. "But you're leaking down here." 

"I don't want… Haaaahh!" 

Peter jerked, his head falling back with a cry and his cheeks flushing hotter with pleasure as these creatures started to stroke his cock while lowering its mouth to suck one nipple and tongue the other. 

"You are so sensitive," the black guy whispered, breathing on the boy's sweet nub, making the teen shiver.

Suddenly Peter stiffened with a gasp, his eyes flying wide and he clenched his butt tight as he felt that one of them prod at his virgin hole. How could I let myself get so distracted? If I don't do something quick then they are going to rape me! 

"No… stop… Let me… Let me go," Peter floundered desperately, trying to find some way to get out of this horrible situation. 

"AH!" Peter cried out as the guy pressed his tendril in again, trying to penetrate his tight heat. No, no, no! Peter shook his head frantically, wrenching at his restraints as he clenched down as tight as he could to keep the tentacle from worming its way up inside his bowels even though it hurt so terribly. 

The rowdies growled suddenly angry. "Why do you continue to fight us when you can’t? Slut!" it demanded, shoving harder with the manly tendril. Peter screamed in pain as the tip of the manly tentacle started to push past his tight ring. 

Suddenly the world around Peter tilted wildly as his stomach lurched. Heat flushed through the boy's body, sweat bursting out upon his brow as the taste of bile filled his mouth 

Peter groaned, his head falling back against the hard floor as he let his eyes fall closed. "Please. Just please listen to me. Let me down. Seriously I'm going to puke."   
Peter gagged as a fresh wave of bile flooded over his taste buds, and then his body seized up his stomach cramped painfully. Oh god, it hurt so much. 

Peter coughed; vomit splattering wetly onto the cold cement floor below him. Just the vile smell was enough to make him hurl again, his body retching to expel the remaining contents of his stomach. They let him vomit later they gave him some water to clean his face, but it was not finished as they grab him again, and with a shaky body after vomiting his stomach empty he was left with no energy 

They had the gall to smile at that. "No matter then if that is all," it grinned toothily, stroking a hand lovingly down Peter's muscular side. "We didn't hit you that hard. We can continue." 

"What? No!" Peter jerked his head up and tried to push away from the rowdies at the suggestion. How could these creatures even think of continuing when he felt so ill? 

They caught the boy's hands up in their own, rolling so it was sitting on top of Peter, pinning him down. "You're body says you like it," the rowdy whispered, massaging a knee between the boy's legs so it brushed against the teen's still semi-hard manhood.

"Well my body is an idiot," Peter growled tightly through his gritted teeth, straining to push them off him. 

The leader cocked its head to the side with a happy smile, undeterred by the boy's words or struggles. "We will see," it smirked, its tongue snaking down to lick at his chest.

"Ah! Spare-- don't!" the boy cried out as the creature's tongue traveled further down his body, slithering under his breathing. 

"Hah!" Peter's body bucked as the tongue wrapped wetly around his cock and began stroking him to full arousal with sloppy sounds. 

"god ah!" The rowdy grinned wider as the boy moaned as squirmed under its touch and it reached down between the boy's butt cheeks with a hand. 

"No!" Peter's body arched, trying to get away as they rubbed a finger over his tight little rosebud and purred. Peter felt the creature scissor its fingers over his entrance, spreading his cheeks to reveal that tender spot. 

"uhh don't," the teen gasped, fresh panic making his heart pound against his chest as the rowdies teased his entrance with a clawed finger. The nails pricking on his tender skin. 

"We will enter you," the jerks hissed with glee as Peter felt the tip of a tentacle slide down to prod his virgin hole once more. "We will love you," they continued to whisper in a slurry tone. "You will be ours." 

"No-o," the boy moaned, clenching his butt again and letting his eyelids fall closed as tears of defeat gathered in his eyes. 

"Yes."

Peter gasped suddenly, his body jerking in shock as the rowdy callously drove its manhood deep into his unprepared ass, sinking in four inches with one rough thrust. The teen opened his mouth the scream, but no sound came out as his voice was stolen away from him by the overwhelming pain. The dick was only about the thickness of a garden hose, but it still hurt his virgin ass going so terribly deep. It was like someone had shoved a red hot iron up his ass and left it there to sear away at his guts. Like someone shoved sandpaper inside him. It's burning like hell.

Peter lay there frozen and wide-eyed as his body started to tremble from the horrible pain burning inside him. Then he took in a deep breath and screamed. The sound echoed loudly in the alley as the boy started thrashing about, shrieking wildly in agony, but even that did not dissuade the men.   
The manhood jerked, squirming further up Peter's tight passageway making the boy fight harder, but nothing worked. "Don’t- HAH-AH!" Peter closed his eyes, panting harshly. 

The invading manhood stopped moving for a moment as he bent down clutching his untouched thighs, releasing the boy's cock to lick at his throat in an attempt to bite the teen. "Oohhh you're so warm," slurring the jerk tipped his head back, its tongue lolling out of its mouth in delight. "so hot inside," the jerk moaned again and seemed to pant, flushing in pleasure. "We didn't know it would pheeel this goooouudd." It nuzzled Peter happily. 

The guys changed position and now it was another of them taking the previous one’s place towering over Peter. The manhood suddenly wiggled again entering inside of him and Peter's body seized up with pain as the thing drove itself deeper into him. "D-don't. It hurt!" the boy cried out, the world blurring around him as tears filled his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. 

The guy paused, but only for a moment. "You want me to go rough baby boy?" it said sultrily before plunging the tendril deeper into the boy’s bowels. 

Peter withered, panting rapidly in his pain. Oh god. Oh god, I'm being raped. Guys aren't supposed to get raped! No one is supposed to get raped. dammit! This is wrong. So wrong. Wrong! This can't be happening. Oh god, please stop them. 

Peter sobbed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he was raped by their bloody hunger. His body heaved and he coughed harshly, but nothing came up. He looked down dazed with pain then screamed in horror as he saw his belly bulge growl as the tentacle penetrated him further. Peter's fear and pain gave him strength and he wrenched his arms out of their grasp and pushed him down on his stomach, trying to force the dick out of him in his hysteria. 

"Get out of me," he screeched, kicking out his legs. "Get it out- hiii!" His voice broke as the dick suddenly twisted inside him, wrenching at his guts. "I-it hurt…" he stammered, gasping.”Please!"

"Oh you will regret not listening to ush you little slut” they said moving to pin him down again, but Peter wasn't going to take it anymore. 

"No, NO!" the boy struggled back from the men on his hands and knees. A new, cramping pain suddenly sprang up inside him, making him cry out, but he gritted his teeth and trusting his hands between his legs, trying to grab that thing out by his hands. But the drunkards were on some drug that had their strength more than the teen. 

They all five took turns satisfying their hunger. 

Their manly tentacles pumped into the teen's ass. "Oh, we must open you. We Stretch you so it can let us have you." The men spoke scaring the teen, even more, closing his eyes for a second, before turning its gaze to Peter. "Be still. Be a good boy."

"I don't want this!" the teen begged desperately, his heart starting to race in panic. This couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't. It wasn't fair. 

Peter gasped as he suddenly felt another large tentacle press against his entrance. "Ah!" he tried to struggle away, but they kept the probe pushing against his hole, their face expressionless as they coldly watched his pain in delight. 

"No n- HYA!" Fresh tears filled Peter's eyes as the large tentacle popped into him along with the little tendril still squirming inside him. The boy bit his lip as his sphincter was stretched to the limit and further. He felt himself tear and a little blood drip down his thigh. 

"please no- I can't…" he gasped breathlessly. "It's too much… Ah!" Peter twitched again as they pushed further inside him. He panted, his vision graying as his eyes fell shut. It was just too much too fast. I can't take it. I can't…

Peter started suddenly back from the darkness, coughing harshly. The boy wondered for a second what the hell was going on then a twist deep in his guts reminded him. Oh god, he was so full. 

"Too deep," the boy gasped, looking up to find he was in a different position and one pushing from behind and two in front of him as if it had never moved. Peter realized he had only blacked out for a couple of minutes, but in that time the men had sunk their manly tentacles deep into him and it hurts in his intestines. He was so full he could have sworn the tendrils would burst out of his stomach at any moment. 

"owwh… nnnngh… I can't- you're going to split me open," the boy panted. His body shivering as sweat burst out on his brow from the strain. 

His full body was covered in his sweat. His head fell back in defeat because none of them will listen. A tear rolled down his eye and he missed his parents, he wished if his Dad could find him to rescue him. Maybe if his Mom could yell at these bastards for even laying a finger on his hair. He wished. 

Peter stared wide-eyed in fear, his chest heaving for air as the fifth man leaned forward from above his head and licked the boy's shoulder, watching the kid shiver and bite his lips heard kissing him harder, pushing his stinky tongue inside his mouth forcefully clutching his hairs. 

"We will not listen to your words anymore," he said between the hard kiss. 

Peter gasped in shock then howled in pain as the rowdies fangs ripped into him, making small red streams dribble down his nipples on his pale chest. 

"You-you're killing… me…" Peter whispered, shaking his head frantically Peter forcefully moved his head back from the tormenting kiss blinking his unseeing eyes, tears dripping down his face. 

Peter was terrified and gasped in horror when the rowdies snatching its hand back, breaking the connection a bare second after it made it. It stared at the boy lying limp before them. Blood. There was so much blood leaking from him 

"oh, you're so beautiful, baby." "and yummy" "you are our mate for tonight" "our little slut" They kept saying these words. He was the death of them. 

His voice is sweeter than the chocolate in the wine heart. The moans, the sobs, the whispers, the fragile, semen-filled figure that whimpered helplessly beneath them, made them insane. He is their public sperm container, their unbreakable sex toy, their kinky sex toy that could be used however they liked for the night. 

They simply can’t resist it.

The boy’s body sure didn’t have curves, and his body was far too skinny yet enough flashy to enjoy for them to consider it sexy, but it had an intriguing innocent charm that made them addicted. The boy's hole was impossibly tight, the soft, hot walls felt like heaven. They had quite rudely claimed the boy, and the poor soul cried under them, begging them again and again to stop, but the men had no mercy for him.

Someone's hands are busy untying one of his wrists. “Feel it.” One of the abusers commands while taking Peter’s hand and brings it down to his stomach.

Sure enough, there’s a slight rise where the men fuck into him, the movement of their dicks palpable. He pulls his hand away like he’s been burned

Destroying this innocent, vulnerable boy rendered them a sense of dominance and power. That night they fucked the boy hard and rough, until the boy was unable to move, unconsciously lying on the road, his hole so stretched that it couldn’t restore its original shape.

They teased him “You wanna go to mommy baby boy”

The men perfunctorily grabbed him by his butt, lift him, and slammed him down on his impatient cock. The boy let out a wild scream; Even though his insides had been lubricated with their peculiar bodily fluids, he could not adapt to such brutal and sudden stretching.

Trembling, he grabbed the man by the shoulder and begged, “please...One at…a time..please…not two” in a whisper.

Instead of slowing down, the men began to push deeper -- nibbling at the delicate flesh on the boy's collarbone as they fucked him mercilessly, holding him with their big hands. 

The boy was covered in sweaty smells, like marshmallow or buttery maple syrup. His original sent mixed with sweat. His body hurt. The bones under his tender skin hurt the by the men’s hands a little. The sounds of the teen boy’s sobbing and purring made the men’s cock throbbed painfully as he buried himself into the boy’s body.

They didn't leave the boy's body until they couldn't ejaculate anymore. When both cocks are pulled out at the same time, excess semen is quickly pouring out from the boy's body. No one can remember how much semen they came into the boy's genital cavity -- but it doesn't matter -- 

The boy could think of nothing, couldn’t utter at least one meaningful sentence, not even a pleading for mercy; the only sounds now leaking through his throat were sobs, moans, and sobs.

The assaults left him in tremendous pains, pains that he could not bear, could not absorb, and could not even feel. Please, please don’t hurt me, he thought desperately, only to be manhandled and used more roughly.

“Remember doll, if you even try to leave a toothy scratch, we will kill you” one of them threatened 

They now begin to shove their cock on his tiny throat forcefully. He did not know how to handle two in his mouth at the same time as they were trying to press. He swallowed hard; his mouth felt so sore and cheeks so numb, and it felt like centuries before the two males finally came in his mouth. Hot semen poured down the boy's throat, nearly choked him as he was forced to swallow all of it. His body, not knowing how many times it had orgasmed, convulsed instinctively; he could only muster up the energy to gasp weakly, closing his eyes and accepting cocks stuffed into his mouth or thrust eagerly into his ass.

But they continued their task of satisfying themselves, they continued to rape him until mid-night taking their turns, and when they felt the boy has passed out and he couldn’t move an inch to satisfy them anymore, they left him there like trash. 

Peter growled when he stirred a bit, he couldn’t move. He looked at his surrounding the much he could rolling his eyes to be sure that he was alone no more anyone raping him right now.

The tears were falling in a steady stream. He couldn't control his breathing. He just needed to get away before they could come and catch up to him again.

He had no energy left, but he tried to drag himself to cover his used naked body.

He pushed himself away and crawled deeper into the alley, to hide his naked body. Trying to cover his naked self. It was too painful to even crawl at this physical state with his full body shaking with pain.

He was lying in the alley and his cheek was shoved into the cold hard floor. And he was crying again. –  
until he doesn't remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, sorry fellas, if there' any errors on the details.  
> i'm sorry, i never write such type of shots.
> 
> my brother suggested me adding a few sluttery language, but it was already hard writing such stuffs.  
> so i would request kindly ignore the mistakes on the details or language.
> 
> happy reading peeps! take care all. and be kind !


	3. Inner Fight Or Outside Failure ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this contains the flashbacks, aftermath of rape trauma and coping, depression and disassociation.

POV Changed…

Tony sat there lost in his thoughts. He was such a useless, a big-time looser. A sad humourless chuckle left his mouth. That’s what he is. His wife was right. He can be a billionaire but failed to be a good father? Was he anything less than Howard? He let his child down; he failed his child just like Howard failed him always. 

His wife blamed him, his son scared of his touch. Forget touch, his body language tenses up at his mere sight.

He sat there staring in the vacuum for how long he didn’t know. It was the dim light glowing above his head in the darkness. But the darkness in his life was nowhere to fade.

Pepper came to find him sitting in the dark, lost. He didn’t even realize she’s here. She heard him chuckling to himself, she could feel the tone. Later following a sniffing sound. Maybe, he too didn’t realize his action.

He sat there so lost, that his limbs may have turned numb. She saw him curling and a deep heavy sigh leaving his mouth. He wasn’t crying, but he wasn’t even asleep. 

He lay stretched on the couch. He started laughing. A humourless laugh.

“Fuck you Stark” yelling he mocked himself. 

Pepper shivered at his action.

Pepper stood there for some time. Then she came to his side. He was so engrossed in his self mocking that he jerked startled at her touching his head. And then he sat up, making room for her.

“Hey,” Pep said initiating the talk.

“Hey,” Tony said not meeting her gaze, the floor keeping his attention. “You’re here, where’s Peter?” asked Tony frowning as she merely leaves his side.

“He’s fine and sleeping”, a pregnant pause “but you are not Tony, you are not okay” said Pepper concerned

“um fine Pep” Tony faked a smile, that he is so expert at since his early years. But he forgot it’s his better half who never fails to recognize it.

Pepper says “I’m sorry Tony, I shouldn’t have said those mean things to you”

Tony interrupted “no you didn’t Pep, they were anyways the truth” 

“No Tony, you are a great father, you make a great father, a good parent, and you’re not like how your dad was. You are way more better than him Tony” sighing she continued “I’m sorry, in my grief I forgot that you were hurt too, you care for him too, I know it doesn’t change anything but, Tony; don’t blame yourself, it was not in our hands”

“Tony, I can’t bring him to normal or help him alone, he needs his father too. He’s scared, but needs us both” she consoled him. but the later part was said so earnestly.

“I…I don’t how to approach him Pep, he is…I’m not good with all this, but I can try” Tony tried to reason himself.

“We both need you, Tony” Pepper's eyes pleads him earnestly “Peter needs his father, and I need my Husband too” Tony finally glances at her face from his fondling hands, his expression falling to a breakdown.

he closes his eyes when Pepper frames his face in her hands smiling at him weakly. pulling his head down to her level, kisses him deep. God, he missed her supporting shoulders so much that he wants to cry.

His brown bambi eyes give away everything to her. His resolve crumbles with her mere touch.

Then she's pulling his head to her chest, hugging him close.

The older man visibly relaxes in her embrace.

Tony's not sure how long he stays in her embrace, but when she pulls away, he blinks up at her. He doesn't want her to leave, not really. He watches her closely, giving her a grateful smile when she leans and strokes his hair. He embraces her again. Just keeping her close.

"I love you, Pep" he whispered

"I love you too"

And his thought drifted to the depth of her words, replaying in his mind again.

That’s right! He needs them too!

....

Tony was up for some tinkering in his lab, as he was not feeling sleepy, and he was feeling restless again. He sat up on bed glancing at Pepper. He was staring at her sleeping form. He recalled the conversation they had. He really needed to fix this with Peter before the kid withdraws himself more into his new unwanted shell. The kid needs his father too. He sighed heavily inhaling in and out.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek coming from Peter's room.

There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and that brought back the wrong memories. His heart beating frantically now. And then the hand was gone.

“Peter, it's okay. It’s me: Dad. I'm sorry.”

Peter shook his head and reopened his eyes so he could see what was going around him. Then set his gaze upon his father “You don't have to apologize, Dad.” 

“Peter,” he said softly. He extended a hand to him but then pulled it back slowly. “You're okay, Peter. You're safe. You're home bud”

“I, I,” Peter didn't know what to say. 

“Shh, it's okay, kid. I know.” 

Peter stared at Tony as he continued to breathe heavily. It took a few long minutes for him to calm down enough to process what was going on. 

“I'm so s-sorry, Dad--.” 

“I shouldn’t have turned with them blindly” Peter’s voice guilty 

“No apologies,” Stark replied to his son 

“Do you want to talk?” Tony asked him softly. Peter nodded after maybe debating in mind. “How’d you get there?” Tony wanted to know. His boy was smart but innocent too. 

“They came to me and tricked me with Flash’s name” the teen’s voice shakes. Tony hesitantly put his hand on the boy’s cold hand, scared of scaring the kid more. Peter gradually clasped his father’s hand over his.

“They said Flash is in trouble, I must help him. When we got there, they grabbed me—threw…my..my bag and burned it before my eyes…i..i..tried to fight but…they hit me…my head” the kid was by now shaking with crying and on the last words his hand went on the backside of his head subconsciously as if it had just happened.

Tony wanted to ask why they used Flash’s name but decided otherwise it’s not the time for that.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, knowing it wasn't enough.

“Don't apologize, kid. Just next time...” he couldn’t just speak anymore, a lump forming in his throat.

“You call me again, I’ll be there to catch you, and you know that right?” Tony continued expectantly. 

Even if Peter didn't admit it, he needed help. He needed to get all of it out. Tony may be the most hypocritical person in the world but he refused to let Peter try to ignore whatever happened. Tony was all too good at knowing how that ended up. 

It just made everything worse. The nightmares, the panic attacks, the fear, the pain… Peter nodded sighing. He needs to open up, at least to someone who can help.  
“I have nightmares,” he said in a small voice, it’s an all-knowing thing for both parents but still enough for Tony to stop his heart at that moment. He already had the idea, didn’t he? “They won't go away and I fall asleep and I'm back there with them and I have to relive it all over again”  
Tony looked like he regretted opening his mouth. He looked pained as he held out his hand but stopped only a few inches away from Peter's arm. He slowly pulled it back.

He wasn't sure how long his eyes were closed this time but when he opened them again. His Dad was leaning on his window frame silent. “Peter! My baby!” He sobbed silently and pulled Peter close to him. He couldn’t stop but to let his baby feel his warmth. Kissing on his head, he sobbed soundlessly along with the teen.

I'm so sorry bub. I'm sorry. I'm sorry bud. Tony apologized

“I know right now it feels like--.”

“I'm a worthless, used, dirty piece of garbage.” Peter cut him

Tony paused and looks at Peter but he refused to meet his eyes. After a long moment, he said in a soft voice, “But you're not. Those bastards made you feel like that. They wanted to put you down.” his brows furrowed at the teen's words

“--But I don't blame you. I don't think you're dirty or used or worthless. You’re my child, our angel” Tony reminded him

"But I weren't strong enough to fight people," Peter argued with his Dad

“I mean it, Peter. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Tony said again, desperately trying to bring relief. 

“Logically, I know it's not my fault...but I just...every time I think about that night, I come up with a million different ways I could have gotten out of it.” 

“There was nothing more you could have done. No matter what your brain wants you to think, it wasn't you.” His Dad consoled him again softly.

Peter rubbed his nose with his sleeve as the tears kept pouring down his face. After a few minutes with nothing being said, Peter whispered in a sob, “I hate them, Dad.” He said leaning his tired self on his dad’s shoulder.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “It's okay, baby. You'll be okay. I'm not mad. No one’s mad. I'm here now.” he kissed the top of his head. “It'll all be okay.”

Peter closed his eyes and for a moment he really wanted to believe that. 

But unlike Tony, Peter would have someone help him get through it. He wouldn't be alone. 

But that wasn't Peter. The Peter he knew was not that pale with those dark circles under his eyes. And he definitely didn't shake as badly as he was. 

Their Peter was falling into a dark loop of hole and if Tony didn't pull him out soon, they'd lose him forever. Tony looked at Peter's eyes, so empty and lifeless, staring down at the bedsheet below them. “Peter…”

“I'm sorry,” he said, moving back against the headboard. “I don't mean that. Ignore me. It was nothing.”

Tony remembered all the times he went to Howard with a problem, only to apologize and brush it off a moment later. He didn't want to seem weak in front of him. And half of him expected Howard to sit down with him and talk to him and assure him that Tony's problems were no burden.

Tony would be damned if he treated this kid like that. He had a shitty dad to know exactly how to be a good one.  
They sat in silence for a while until he noticed Peter was shivering. If this were months ago, he would have pulled him close and rubbed his arms to keep him warm. But that was before.

Peter looked at him with a watery smile. He lifted his arms up but then they fell slowly to his side. The smile disappeared. “I want to give you a hug, but…I'm sorry…” 

“It's okay, son” Tony said immediately. “We’ll get there.....with little steps.” “Baby steps!”

Peter didn't look happy. He looked ashamed that he couldn't even hug his dad. The boy that wore his heart on his sleeve as it practically jumped at anyone near his dad was closed up. 

He is the cutest boy and loved hugs. He provided the best hugs. 

Peter felt bad but he wanted to give it a try and make things normal between them as much he can. Another part of his brain told him that he need to get normal with people around him, he can’t be flinching at every touch.

“Can…can I hug you dad?” asked Peter after a comfortable silence. 

Tony’s eyes flickered at his son, unsure but eyes getting moist with his request. 

“Of course Bambi, do even feel the need to ask” Tony understood his plea, and tugged him in a warm soothing hug 

After a few beats Peter pulled back.

"I...I just wanted to be like you....but...but I'm nowhere like you" Peter whispered looking down like he was ashamed.

"Can...can I touch you, bub?" clearing his throat Tony peeked at his eyes. The boy didn't look up, but simply nodded his head

"Chin up, baby" Tony gladly cupped his left cheek meeting the similar eyes. And spoke earnestly, with all the sincerity he could master in him "Hey, no matter what, you are always the better one than anyone I have ever known"

"You don't have to be like me. You are your own person, Peter. You are better than me, better than us." Tony explains confidently and proudly.

Peter stares at him for a few moments and a few tears escape his eye. Tony gently wipes them, still holding his cheek, giving him an encouraging smile.

Peter fell back to the pillow and let his eyes close. “Thanks, Dad”

“Can you stay Dad while I sleep?” requested Peter sincerely.

“I’m never leaving, Kiddie” Tony promised stroking his curls.

He didn't want to be alone. It was assuring having his Dad around. he felt safe. 

.................................................................

3rd POV

Peter stumbles out of his bedsheets as soon as his eyes snap open and bolts to his en-suite to empty his stomach into the toilet. Clamping a hand on his mouth he scrambled from the bed while his side hurt like hell. Peter Limped towards his en-suite bathroom.

Throwing up and collapsing on the floor crying

As soon as he's emptied everything outta his stomach and he's done dry-heaving. He waits for a few moments till his legs table to hoist him up, he pushes himself up to his feet, flushed the toilet, and leans into the vanity where he reaches for his toothbrush. He almost knocks himself on them before he grabs it and, after some mild fumbling from his shaky hands, squirts a mountain of toothpaste on the bristles.

He starts brushing his teeth vigorously, not stopping or slowing even when he can taste the blood mixing in with the foam overflowing in his mouth as it drops down his chin.

He spits it all out and then squeezes more toothpaste on the toothbrush to brush the hell out of his mouth again. No matter how hard he brushes, he can still taste it.

The filthy feeling. Inside of his mouth.

His bruised jaw still hurting so much. And bleeding again.

Peter sighs then continue brushing his teeth like a psychopath. He eventually stops when all his gums are bleeding and he can't feel his tongue anymore.

It's been three days since he's been back. Three days since he was rescued from that dirty alley. Two full days since he got his consciousness and full memory of that brutal night back.

Still exhausted, Peter retreats to his bedroom and turns on the lights before lying down in bed again. He doesn't close his eyes to fall asleep; instead, he stares at the ceiling and thinks about anything other than them.

The past three days have been nothing short of tiring. Peter's constantly keeping himself in check to make sure he is selling the whole "I'm feeling better" thing. He tries giving assuring smiles but they come out more as a grimace, tries to respond to the others.

He just knows that he always feels sick after eating and throws up in his bathroom after meals which contain only a bite or sometimes two, but that's something else he'll just keep to himself. And he genuinely tried to put strong.

Yesterday, Tony tried to sit him down and talk about whatever he wanted and he could. You know, while he's been kidnapped and raped. He tried not to cry in that very moment.

Peter just smiles and tells Tony that he's okay. That makes Tony skeptical, though, and Peter tries again after toning down the perkiness. He lets himself look a bit sad, a bit nervous, and admits that he was scared and stuff it didn't hurt him too much right now.

He’s not even a child anymore at this point. He has lost all of that a while back. His innocence, his virginity.

Keeping himself together only lasts so long. As soon as he's back in his room away from prying eyes, he usually starts to have a panic attack or just cries.

Today, Peter just curls up in his bed and goes to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else. He isn't even sure what time it is. He just wants to rest.

Apparently, his mind has different ideas.

The first night back after his full consciousness, Peter wakes up in the middle of the night with phantom hands roaming over his body. He's covered in a cold sweat and his heart is beating out of his chest. To make it worse, there is a damp substance in his boxers. And it's not urine or sweat.

And this keeps happening now frequently. And he's so scared. So distraught, so vulnerable.

Feeling horrified and disgusted with himself, Peter trashed his boxers, and then showers.

Peter’s barely in the bedroom before tears slide down his cheeks. He wipes at them furiously, but the tears won’t stop. Sinking to the floor, Peter pulls his knees to his chest, biting his lip to stop the sobs threatening to escape.

Memories of those guys’ painful touches and the greedy looks in his eyes take over Peter’s mind. His breaths are shallow, never filling his lungs with enough air, and black spots blur in Peter’s vision. 

And then spends the rest of the night sitting out on fire escape and later lying under the bed. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the brick as he lets the cool breeze drift over him. Flashes of his dream interrupt his peace and he doesn't even hesitate to slam his head against the hard floor under him. The first time doesn't do the trick, he can still feel the hands and taste the semen, so he slams his head, scratches, and pinches the bed over him.

.................................................................

Peter mostly avoided looking himself in the mirror. He hated looking at his face after what the rowdies did to him.

The black and purple bruises and cuts and band-aids on his face and body.

The feelings were many. Shame, pity, terrifying, fear of trapped in the awful memories, embarrassment,

He knew he had bruises on his face and a few cuts that will take time longer than he could muster the courage to look in the mirror

He clearly remembers his rapists praising his beauty, again and again.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror beside his bed. ‘Me and my beauty.’

“Yup,” he thought to himself bitterly

He felt it everywhere.

He was leaning against the wall of the shower, his fingers hazardously scratching down his skin in an attempt to get rid of those touches, to get rid of the remains of those guys’ who had taken away all of his firsts and his dignity. He could still feel those hands running up and down his body, scratching him, assaulting parts of his body he couldn't even hope to describe. His stomach curled with nausea as his backside ached, the boiling hot water burning his skin as it rained down on him in a continuous downpour.

He had hoped the burning hot water would get rid of the touches and make him forget, though all it seemed to do was make it worse. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the faces staring down at him with their devilish smiles, those eyes full of something that resembled hunger, lust, as they took it all out on Peter. The sounds of being taken/claimed, pounded. The sounds that they had made when they touched Peter. The sounds still ringing in his ears. They had been angry when they snagged Peter from his friends, from the backside of school when none of them were paying attention. They didn't even seem to notice he was gone. Abducted.

It all happened too fast. Yet too slow. And painful.

He choked on his tears as he scrubbed at his skin with the soap, trying desperately to get rid of the feeling of being dirty all over. He could have fought back. But they always overpowered him.

They were stronger than the small teenager Peter Stark, and Peter just let everything happen to him without any more complaints.

They had taken his clothes, the very last strands of his dignity. Kept him naked on the cold floor in that unfriendly weather under their lustful hungry predator gaze. He doesn’t even know how he was rescued or when. The rowdies had left his backpack and his phone snatched and burned.

He doesn’t wish to know anymore.

Another sob made its way out of his mouth as he continued to scrub, his wet hair hanging in his eyes as he desperately scrubbed away at his exposed skin. He hoped his parents couldn't hear him, his lip bleeding once again from how hard he was biting it. They were already swollen from the abuse.

He wished he could turn back time so none of this had happened, so he could have not gone with those unknown people while trusting their faking emergency. He wished he could turn back to Ned and MJ and went straight to his home.

Peter remembered every single moment from when he was grabbed n waking up later until he was left alone in the alley, abused and injured. He remembered every touch and every moment he felt completely powerless.

Despite the situation, his lower half had somehow gotten aroused, even though Peter didn't feel good in the slightest. They had teased him for it, the dirty words that left their mouth leaving Peter's stomach-churning even more aggressively than before.

Peter hated that his body had reacted that way, but he couldn't help it. It was a normal reaction.

He couldn’t have fought back. He was weak.

A desperate cry left his mouth.

He was weak now too, he couldn't get rid of their touches. He found himself hunching over, coughing heavily as his back came away from where he was resting on the shower's wall. He could feel whatever food he had managed to keep down beginning to rise, a gag leaving his mouth as the tears continued to flow.

The water flowed around him, the boiling water searing away at his skin as he gagged once more.

The next time he gagged, the food came out, and so did his hoarse sobs. He couldn't breathe.

Once he was finished he collapsed onto the floor in a heap of limbs, hitting his head on the shower's wall as he did so. He barely registered the pain as he sobbed, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter as his vomit began to go down the drain as it mixed with water.

He felt so impure……

He barely noticed when the door of his bathroom was thrown open, and he hardly noticed when the shower door opened.

FRIDAY had him alerted of the bordering limit of the water temperature in Peter's Bathroom.

It was when he heard the voice and felt the hand on his shoulder when he felt that, his body cowering away from the touch as the voice rang around his ears. "Shit, Peter, it's too hot bub!"

Was that Dad? He couldn't really tell.

Just after the words processed through his brain, the water was being shut off and the air was hitting his skin. He whimpered before choking on his tears, his whole body burning as he pushed himself into the corner of the shower. His head was aching slightly, but he ignored it as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Tony's.

The man looked worried, his eyes looking slightly red and glassier than normal. Had Tony.. had his Dad been crying? Why would his Dad be crying?

The older Stark was crouched down at Peter's level, his concerned eyes watching Peter as he held the towel in his hands.

The younger Stark could feel every part of his body burning from both those guys' touches and the boiling water, the cold air doing nothing to help as Tony began to speak to him.  
Breathe heaving.

Why couldn't he stand up for himself?

Why, why, why? Weak, weak, weak!

"Kid, breathe." Dad.

Dad.

"Peter, I need you to breathe with me. Just breathe with me, alright? Everything is okay. Breathe. C'mon, kiddie." Tony's voice floated around his mind.

His lungs barely being able to keep up as his eyes frantically searched around for the two people who cared about him the most. His mind had barely registered that he was on the ground

"Your Mom is going to be here soon, Pete. Do you want to get dressed?" Tony's voice was soft and so unlike his Dad was usually used to be, but with his expression as casual and calm, and this was the reason why Peter feels the need to go to him.

"Maybe we can have a movie night, I'm sure we can drag Mom and she’s gonna make popcorn for it." He suggested his voice was still soft, but there was an underlying tone to it that Peter couldn't figure out. He was trying to lighten the situation, trying to help Peter forget the panic attack of minutes back.

He found himself nodding, the mention of Mom and movies making him feel a little less like he was choking. Tony sent him a wobbly smile, opening the towel for Peter to crawl into.

He was still hugging his legs, hiding his lower part.

He hesitated for a few seconds, eyeing Tony and then the towel, before pulling himself along the wet floor and into Tony's awaiting arms. He felt like a scared animal while he did this, the shame and embarrassment eating him alive as Tony wrapped the towel around his shoulders and back. Covering his Lower half equally.

He let Peter sit there for a few minutes, both arms wrapped around his upper body as he calmed down. Giving him time to collect himself. Peter was still beyond embarrassed, but the pain in his lower part was a constant reminder of what the nameless guys had done to him.

He finally found enough willpower to stand, Tony's helping him do so before handing him his pajamas.

The man turning around to at least give Peter some more privacy and dignity. Even though he had none of it left. The man, his father, who raised him, had seen him completely naked and in his most vulnerable states. How could he possibly have any dignity left after all of that?

He tried desperately to get himself dressed, but his breathe hitching, hands were shaking badly, his body trembling and he could only manage to get his boxers on before he was whimpering involuntarily.

Tony whirled around as soon as the sound left his mouth, Peter meeting his Dad's eyes with desperation as he braced one hand on the sink cabinet that was situated beside him. He was completely, and utterly, humiliated.

He looked away from his Dad

"Need help, buddy?" Tony asked, sounding unsure of what he was asking. Peter could do nothing but nod. "Okay, okay. It’s alright."

Peter braced one hand on Tony's shoulder when the man was within reach, stepping into his pajama pants when they were held out for him. Next was his shirt, Peter slowly raising his arms when Tony held the shirt out for him.

He found himself leaning heavily into Tony's touch, his forehead resting on his Dad's shoulder as the man's arms came around him. His hair was still sopping wet, though Peter didn't have much care for it as he soaked as much comfort out of Tony's hold as he could.

Though, he could still feel it. He could still feel the hands trailing along his skin, he could still feel everything. God, why couldn't his brain just let him forget?

"Come on, we're having a movie night," Tony whispered, his voice now sounding as if he were choking up. "I'll have FRIDAY alert your Mom to join us in the living room as soon as her meeting is done. Alright?"

Peter nodded into his shoulder before pulling away, letting Tony slowly lead him out of his bathroom

Peter barely noticed being taken to the living space. He was laid gently on the couch, blankets soon being wrapped around him as he stared blankly into the TV screen.

Everything happened in motion.

It was when Tony sat down beside him when he snapped out of it, his still soaked hair dripping down onto his forehead as his head was moved, Tony resting it in his lap. Peter looked up at his Dad, the tears beginning to make yet again another appearance as he read the expression on his face. Tony looked like he were also about to cry, and he also looked like he was lost. Peter had never seen that look on his Dad's face before, and he never wanted to see it again.

Tony was looking back down at him, a hand running through Peter's hair gently rubbing the towel over his head as they sat in silence. They never turned the TV on, the two of them basking in the silence as Peter fought to keep his emotions in check.

He could still feel everything, of course, he feared it was never going to go away. It hadn't been long since the rowdies had raped him, but it already felt like months. Even years. Or maybe just minutes ago.

Peter didn't know how to react to the feelings anymore. So, instead of trying to talk or stare back, he rolled over so his face was buried in Tony's stomach, the fabric of his shirt comforting him as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to think about everything that had happened anymore. He didn't want to think about the touches or the discharges from his body, or the vomiting in the shower. He wanted to feel nothing.

The kid was cuddling to him willingly, at least! So it's somewhat like a win-win at the moment, right?

Just as Tony had told him that night. Baby steps. Right?

Right.

It was almost like FRIDAY was listening in on their thoughts, her robotic Irish accent echoing over them from the ceiling. "LADY BOSS is on her way, BOSS."

Peter smiled a little. He loved it every time FRIDAY addressed his mother like that.

"Thanks, Fri" Tony whispered ever so quietly. Thankful that his wife has come in to rescue them

It was later that night between the movie times.

Peter was leaning in Pepper’s arms. All his weight on her. As if he even weighs more than a 10-year-old.

He moved down on the floor near the table watching blankly

He can't focus on the movie, though. His mind wanders and wanders. And he can't help but look out the huge glass wall space. In the horizon.

What if he never got rid of them? What if they took him as their little prisoner? What if they had kept him as their sex toy? Or, What if god forbid they had him killed after their needs were satisfied. What if his parents never found him? What if he just died till no one found him?

What if he never recovers from these awful memories? What if he can never get rid of those filthy touches?

“Hey hey... Don't remember that. Don't think of that. You're here, you're safe”. Peter looked back with his glassy eyes. Baffled at how his Dad knew what he was thinking.

He just kept blinking blankly...

"vuoi che ti tenga, rue?" Tony asked uncertain if that makes the kid any unpleasant

"Per favore" Peter whispered so quietly, if Tony wasn't leaning closer, he doubt the reply was inaudible.

"vieni qui amore" Tony wrapped his arms around his protectively like he was guarding him from the world.

"vuoi che ti canti una ninna nanna?" Tony asked. If that's what makes his kid relax a little.

Peter shrugged tiredly in his arms.

Tony rests his body over Pepper's legs behind him and leans his head over her lap and started humming.

Holding Peter on his chest while Pepper strokes their curls.

In my dreams you told me that you really really care  
In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare  
In my dreams you told me it's a love you want to share  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe  
But now I know oh that they are real  
For in my dreams you said you love me  
And in reality you love me, love me, too

Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be  
For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe  
But now I know oh that they are real  
For in my dreams you said you love me  
And in reality you love me, love me, too

Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be  
For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought to add a bit Italian Tony
> 
> I personally love this song a lot by RDJ. and really felt this fits quite impeccably.
> 
> hope you like it! TC! & Be Kind and Courageous!
> 
> translation:  
> vuoi che ti tenga, rue? = want me to hold you, rue?  
> Per favore = please  
> vieni qui amore = come here love  
> vuoi che ti canti una ninna nanna? = do you want me to sing you a lullaby
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQBAv18WwiQ

**Author's Note:**

> i had it written as a one long shot back in July last year. and neither was i planning to publish it ever. but a sweetheart (Vani- i love this girl by the way) wanted me to publish it in Capital Letters. haha
> 
> so here it is, the first chapter of the shot. already been posted in Wattpad.
> 
> the story is already completed in my box. maybe 5 to 6 chapters. depends on how i split them while posting. n i will be posting 'em at every sooner chance i get. hope ya all like it.


End file.
